


The Good Fairy from a Fairy Tale

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Do you think she is a good fairy? You are mistaken. She's just an evil cupid
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	The Good Fairy from a Fairy Tale

Она сидела на облаке, свесив ноги, болтая ими, совсем как маленькая девочка. Она была расстроена. Сильно. И было из-за чего. План не удался, пари проиграно, и теперь её братец станет глумиться и издеваться, демонстрируя своё превосходство. Такого с ней ещё не случалось, конечно, существовали осечки, но что бы так... Никогда. Оставалось надеяться, что мерзавец придумает что-нибудь оригинальное, иначе...  
— Скучаешь?  
Она фыркнула и отвернулась. Очень не хотелось, чтобы ОН догадался о её чувствах.  
— Нет. Я, между прочим, уже заждалась.  
— Не терпится узнать, что я придумал?  
— Как обычно, что-нибудь до смерти скучное. В твои-то годы на оригинальность уже не хватает фантазии. Просто, хочу скорее расправиться с этим. Надоело.  
Он улыбнулся сестре и сел рядом, вытянув ноги.  
— На этот раз у меня просто гениальная идея.  
— Правда? И у кого ты её спёр?  
В любое другое время он непременно обиделся бы. Да, у любимой сестрички всегда был острый язычок, но особенно острым он становился, когда та проигрывала и была вынуждена действовать по чужому сценарию. Тогда её просто распирало от негодования, и красивое, почти идеальное личико перекашивала злоба. Проигрыши, к счастью, случались редко, иначе людям пришлось бы туго: у бессмертной был скверный характер. Хотя... это можно простить, когда живёшь вечно, теряешь интерес ко всему происходящему и начинаешь скучать. Тогда на ум и приходят всякие гадости. Ну, ничего, он придумал поистине забавную вещь. Они повеселятся.  
— Ни у кого. Я сам додумался.  
— Невероятно! Мне станцевать канкан в честь этого события?  
— Ты дашь мне сказать?! Ты проиграла, и должна выслушать меня.  
Промолчав, она стала недовольно накручивать на палец прядь длинных, светлых волос.  
— Большое спасибо. И так, я хочу, чтобы ты спустилась на землю...  
— Опять?! Уже было. Придумай что-нибудь другое.  
— ... и пошла в бар, который называется "Гроб на колесиках", - продолжил он, так, будто не слышал возмущённого возражения, — села у барной стойки и стала ждать.  
— Это скучно!  
— Всё не так просто.  
— Ну, конечно, и как я не подумала... найти мужика и соблазнить, довести до крайности и бросить. На большее ты не способен.  
— А вот и нет! Ты должна помочь первому человеку, который сядет рядом с тобой, стать счастливым!  
— Чего? — она даже дар речи потеряла.  
— Мне повторить?  
— С какой стати Я должна делать людей счастливыми?! Всю свою жизнь я творила обратное.  
— Вот именно. Будет весело.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — красавица надула свои пухлые губки.  
— И ещё...  
— Напоминаю, я - не добрая волшебница, поэтому "мир во всём мире" можешь засунуть себе в одно место, ясно?  
— Как ты могла так плохо обо мне подумать! Я всего лишь хотел напомнить о честности. Никаких подвохов.  
— Ты — зануда.  
— Зато ты у нас большая оригиналка, Калисто. Я до сих пор помню сексуальную революцию.  
— Помни, помни. На большее тебя всё равно не хватит!  
С этими словами блондинка испарилась, оставив Мефистофеля в одиночестве.  
Да, уж. Ну, они и повеселятся!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Сэм сам не знал, зачем сюда пришёл, просто ему захотелось немого развеяться после удачно завершённой охоты и немного побыть одному. Совсем чуть-чуть. Отвлечься от неправильных мыслей о брате, которые в последнее время возникали всё чаще и чаще. Будь проклята Кэсси. Стоило только ей позвонить и попросить о помощи, как Дин сорвался и помчался выручать любовницу, к слову, даже совсем не бывшую. Младший Винчестер нисколько не сомневался в том, что они неплохо провели ночь вместе, утешаясь и предаваясь воспоминаниям. А Сэму только и оставалось, что с завистью посматривать на счастливое лицо брата, на его припухшие от поцелуев губы, и мечтать хоть раз к ним прикоснуться. Но нет, ему это был строго настрого запрещено ещё со школы, когда ошалевший от бурной гормональной деятельности долговязый, худой, неуверенный в себе, пятнадцатилетний подросток, наконец, набравшись смелости, робко клюнул брата в щеку. Дин тогда состроил недовольную рожицу и велел его не слюнявить, и вообще, забыть про "телячьи нежности". И Сэм забыл.  
Отношения с девушками получались короткими, немного пообнимались, поцеловались наспех и разбежались. Младший нервничал из-за этого, ему, как никому другому, хотелось любви и романтики, а не временной разрядки. Но доказать что-либо отцу, полностью поглощенному охотой, было невозможно. Они кочевали с места на место, оставляя за поворотом очередную несостоявшуюся девушку Сэма.  
Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, младший полностью погрузился в учёбу, отдавая ей всё свободное от борьбы со злом время, но это было бесполезно. Со страниц учеников и тетрадей на него смотрел любимый старший брат, и конца наваждению не предвиделось. Тогда он решил сбежать, найти какое-нибудь безопасное место и выкинуть Дина из головы и из сердца. Ему это даже почти удалось, Джессика была сладкой и нежной девушкой с большим сердцем. Но... Желтоглазый сукин сын перечеркнул всё разом, выжег огнём его надежды, оставив один на один с чувствами к старшему брату. Скрывать их с каждым днём становилось всё труднее, ещё немного, и он бы точно сорвался. Будь проклята Кэсси и вся её семья!  
Сэм сел на стул и заказал бутылку пива. Сложив перед собой руки, он уткнулся в них подбородком и закрыл глаза. Сейчас бы уснуть и никогда не просыпаться...  
— Эй, парень, что-то случилось?  
Винчестер открыл глаза и увидел красивую блондинку, одетую в кожаную куртку, судя по вырезу, на голое тело. Кожа у неё на груди была светлой-светлой. Сама девушка напоминала ожившую легенду, такая нереально-прекрасная она была. Не живая. Почему-то Сэму стало страшно. Он пожал плечами и отвернулся:  
— Нет, всё нормально.  
Блондинка картинно взмахнула ресницами:  
— Точно?  
— Да.  
Всё манерность разом слетела с его собеседницы, она кисло улыбнулась и бросила.  
— Ну, кто бы сомневался.  
Сэм чуть не подавился пивом. Он совсем не ожидал подобной реакции от сладкого ангелочка.  
— Простите?  
— Почему вы всегда такие предсказуемые, а?  
Младшему новая знакомая нравилась всё меньше и меньше.  
— Предсказуемые?  
— Сидишь тут, жалкий, как щенок. Глаза на мокром месте, при этом корчишь из себя героя. Скучно.  
— Не твоё дело, — буркнул Винчестер немного резче, чем собирался. Он никогда ещё не видел таких наглых девиц. Красотка вела себя так, словно знала его.  
— Решил показать зубки? Тебе сейчас похлопать или чуть позже?  
Сэм сжал руки в кулаки, из последних сил сдерживаясь от опрометчивого поступка. Приходилось, словно молитву, повторять с детства известное правило: «настоящий мужчина никогда не ударит девушку, если только, конечно, она не демон». Младшему не везло, когда он хотел кому-то врезать, всегда оказывалось, что монстр со скобками на зубах и с боевой раскраской, всего лишь милая деввушка, решившая с ним познакомиться.  
— Иди к чёрту.  
— Меня пока не приглашали, — падший ангелок, мило ему улыбнулся, — знаешь, а тебе повезло.  
— Неужели? С чего это?  
— С того, — неожиданно девушка заговорила усталым серьезным тоном, — что, видно, я по жизни идиотка. А сегодня ещё и добрая фея.  
Она махом опрокинула стакан виски, тряхнула копной золотистых кудрей и, щелкнув пальцами, исчезла. Бутылка выпала у Винчестера из рук, он с широко открытым ртом смотрел на стул, на котором только что сидела невероятной красоты особа. Сейчас там никого не было. Сэм даже моргнул для верности, но ничего не изменилось. Он повернулся к бармену и осторожно спросил:  
— Вы не видели, куда ушла девушка, сидевшая рядом со мной?  
Бармен окинул его подозрительным взглядом, потом посмотрел на лужицу пива, живописно растекающуюся по ровной блестящей поверхности из уроненной им бутылки, и пожал плечами:  
— Здесь не было никакой девушки.  
— Но...  
Бармен кивнул кому-то за плечом Сэма. Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля. Милашка определённо не была призраком, и на демона тоже не смахивала. Что за чёрт? В какое дерьмо он угодил на этот раз? Что за бред с феей?  
В этот момент ему на плечо опустилась тяжёлая рука вышибалы:  
— Думаю, вам хватит.  
Винчестер не стал спорить, он быстро поднялся на ноги, виновато улыбнулся бармену и поспешил на улицу. В голове была каша, ещё никогда нечисть так легко не обводила его вокруг пальца! Кретин! Ведь с самого начала было понятно, что девушка не настоящая, слишком красивой, изящной и вызывающе сексуальной она была. Как ожившая картинка... Стоп. Джин? Нет, только не это! Хотелось биться головой о стену, или сесть на асфальт и затопать ногами. "Да, Сэм. Поздравляю. Докатились. Уже устраиваем истерики. Может, купить тебе чулки и туфли на шпильке? Как баба, в самом деле".  
Немного взяв себя в руки, младший поплёлся в мотель, представляя, что ему скажет старший. В свете таких перспектив смерть уже не казалась такой ужасной.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Свет в окнах не горел, но Импала была на место, и Сэм решил, что его брат уже лёг спать. Осторожно вставив ключ в замочную скважину, младший попытался издавать как можно меньше шума. С незнакомкой он как-нибудь разберётся сам. Внутренний голос ехидно заметил, что он уже неплохо справился, но Винчестер задушил его в зародыше. Войдя в номер, Сэм закрыл за собой дверь и попытался на ощупь добраться до кровати. Что-то скрипнуло, в темноте, пока глаза ещё не привыкли, было не разобраться. И вдруг что-то тяжёлое припечатало его лицом к стене, горячие руки забрались под рубашку.  
— Сволочь, где ты был?  
— Дин? — от неожиданности он растерялся, и мысль о сопротивлении даже не пришла в голову.  
— Я чуть с ума не сошёл, — старший уткнулся носом ему в шею, продолжая удерживать возле стены, затем его губы коснулись чувствительное кожи у младшего за ухом, — Сэмми...  
— Дин, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — Сэм мучительно подбирал слова, стараясь в тоже время держать своё тело под контролем, и не дать мозгу отключиться, в противном случае случиться беда, последствия которой они долго ещё будут исправлять. От Дина исходило дурманящее тепло, голова шла кругом, хотелось повернуться и обнять его в ответ.  
— Поговорим потом, — Дин провёл руками по его груди и животу. Сэм кожей чувствовал, что тот улыбался.  
— Дин, это всё не настоящее.  
— Да?  
— Сегодня я видел джина. Он решил с нами поиграть, обвёл меня вокруг пальца, исковеркал мои мысли, не знаю, что он задумал, и что у тебя сейчас твориться в голове, но это всё неправда. Иллюзия. Так что, давай ты меня отпустишь, и мы вместе попытаемся всё исправить.  
— Нет.  
— Дин...  
— Не забивай голову глупостями, Сэмми.  
Старший прижался к нему ещё сильнее и принялся целовать в шею, при этом поигрывая пальцами с чувствительными бугорками сосков. Сэм слабо застонал в ответ и, поддавшись искушению, откинул голову назад, на плечо брата. Это было жестоко и несправедливо, получить то, о чём ты всегда мечтал, и не иметь возможности принять это. Так не честно.  
— Дин, мы должны...  
— Мы никому ничего не должны. Расслабься. Ты же хочешь, я чувствую.  
Охотник расстегнул молнию и запустил руку брату в трусы, там было тесно и неудобно, но через пару секунд Дин нашёл нужный ритм, и Сэм закусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Он понял, что не хочет сопротивляться, что у него просто нет на это сил. Развернувшись, он обнял старшего за шею и уткнулся ему в плечо. Дин ускорил движения, касаясь самых чувствительных мест. Он обвёл большим пальцем головку, лаская нежную кожу, затем ловкие пальцы прошлись снизу вверх,сверху вниз, к яичкам, начиная осторожно поигрывать с ними, перекатывать их приятную тяжесть. Сэм давно не чувствовал ничего подобного. Слишком давно... Вскрикнув, он кончил брату в ладонь.  
Свободной рукой Дин взял его за затылок и притянул к себе, нежно целуя сначала в уголок губ, потом пробираясь языком глубже, делясь своей страстью и удовольствием.  
Они разделись в рекордно короткие сроки, разбрасывая одежду по полу. Старший толкнул брата на кровать и лёг следом, накрывая, окутывая Сэма своим теплом. Они целовались так, словно это был последний раз, и больше такое уже не повториться. Для младшего это и, правда, был первый и единственный шанс почувствовать Дина так близко, так горячо. Завтра марево растает, и они вернуться к обычной жизни.  
Словно угадав, в каком направлении движутся мысли младшего братишки, Дин устроился у него между ног и потёрся промежностью о пах Сэма, вызывая волну покалывающих, но приятных ощущений. Их плоти тёрлись друг о друга, движения получались плавными из-за естественной смазки. Дин наклонившись к губам младшего, прошептал.  
— Люблю тебя.  
И тут же поцеловал, не давая ему возможности возразить.  
Он осторожно подготовил брата, касаясь его там пальцами, вызывая дрожь и наслаждение. Сэм сдавлено охнул, когда Дин медленно вошёл в него и замер, давая возможность привыкнуть к ощущению заполненности, принять всё, что он мог ему дать. Убедившись, что младший готов, охотник стал двигаться, с каждым толчком меняя угол, чтобы, наконец, найти ту самую заветную точку и вырвать у брата крик наслаждения. Это было, сладко, невероятно, на грани боли и наслождения.  
Они кончили почти одновременно.  
Дин упал на кровать рядом с братом и, положив руку Сэму на плечо, несильно сжал.  
— Нам нужно в душ, иначе завтра всё прилипнет.  
Младший ничего не ответил, он так и не смог поверить в то, что всё случилось на самом деле. Почему-то, было немого грустно.  
— Сэм?  
— Завтра мы пожалеем об этом, Дин. Джин....  
— Причём здесь он?  
— Он что-то сделал с нами, и ты придумал...  
— Какой джин, Сэм?  
— Что?  
— Никаких джинов не существует. Где ты его встретил?  
— В баре. Он принял облик красивой девушки и обманул меня.  
— Так. Забудь о джине, Сэм. Сейчас мы идём в душ, потом ложимся спать. И никак походов в бар без меня, не хватало ещё отрывать тебя от странных девиц. Ясно?  
Сэм ошарашено смотрел на брата, не зная, что сказать. Поняв, что младший завис, Дин наклонился и поцеловал его:  
— Очнись, придурок.  
— Но если это не джин, тогда почему ты...  
— У тебя проблемы со слухом, мелкий? Я, кажется, уже сказал.  
Сэм вспомнил его "люблю" и покраснел:  
— Но почему именно сейчас? И как же Кэсси?  
— Слишком много вопросов. Буду краток: возможность умереть под колёсами джипа помогла мне увидеть правду. Доволен? А теперь марш мыться.  
Дин развернулся и направился в сторону ванной. Сэм засиял самой счастливой и яркой из своих улыбок. Он окликнул брата, который почти скрылся за дверью, и теперь был вынужден высунуть голову, чтобы видеть Сэма.  
— Что?  
— Я тоже тебя люблю!  
Дин смутился, но постарался это скрыть:  
— Тогда почему ты ещё не здесь, сучка?  
— Урод.  
Сэм кинул в брата подушку, а затем поспешил следом. Им многое нужно было попробовать.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
— Ну, вот, а ты говорил, будет весело, — Калисто притворно улыбалась своему брату, который сидел на облаке, подперев подбородок кулаком, и грустил, — ладно, не переживай. С людьми всегда так.  
— Не честно.  
— Уси-пуси, сейчас расплачусь. Давай играть снова. Только учти, на этот раз выиграю я. Как думаешь, тебе пойдут шпильки?

Конец.


End file.
